Personas especiales
by PolinSeneka
Summary: "Porque Sakura ahora entiende. Ella es la persona especial de alguien." No es Romántico...


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es total y completamente del genio Masashi Kishimoto.

Personas especiales.

En la vida de Sakura ha habido algunas personas especiales. Fácil era decir quien fue la más importante cuando ella era una pequeña niña. Su padre. Ese hombre fuerte a sus ojos de niña, capaz de defenderla de todas aquellas cosas malas que existían en el mundo, tanto civil como shinobi. Su padre fue ese hombro donde llorar, ese giro por el aire, esos juegos infantiles, fue todo y más.

Él no era shinobi, era un simple comerciante de telas raras, no así su madre que era una kunoichi que daba clases en la academia y salía a pocas misiones. Aunque para Sakura su padre era lo mejor del mundo su madre no estaba muy lejos de serlo también. Quizás hoy entiende un poco más a su madre, quizás hoy la pueda perdonar.

Hasta hoy Sakura no ha podido perdonar a su progenitora. Hasta hoy no era madre.

Cuando la pequeña Sakura no tenía ni seis años su vida dio un giro de 180 grados. Aquel que era su persona más importante le fue arrebatado de las manos, su padre le fue robado y destrozado. Y para la pequeña Sakura su madre era ¡la culpable de todos sus males!

¿Por qué? Porque fueron enemigos que hizo en su camino ninja quienes emboscaron a la familia luego de un día de alegría festiva. Porque su madre en vez de luchar y acabar con ellos tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y huyó con ella dejando solo ante estos renegados a su marido. Porque dejo allí al padre de Sakura, un comerciante de telas raras. Porque él murió, en cambio ella y su madre vivieron.

Cuando Sakura discutió por primera vez tenía solo ocho años. Dijo que quería ser una kunoichi, que sería fuerte y no dejaría morir a su marido. Esa fue la primera vez que Sakura probó un golpe en su cara junto al sabor de su propia sangre. Fue la primera vez que su madre le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos que no entendía nada: "¡No reproches lo que no entiendes!"

Y Sakura conoció a su segunda persona especial: Sasuke Uchiha. Y su madre ayudó a que lo perdiera, ayudó a que él la abandonara. Porque su madre no le permitió seguirlo al infierno. Esta vez no hubo un golpe, el sabor de la sangre o lágrimas contenidas; solo palabras frías que le cercenaron el orgullo, el poco que le quedaba. "¿Para qué irías tras él? Si aún no eres capaz de defenderte a ti misma. Solo estorbarías en su venganza. ¡Mejor entrena para ser fuerte, así cuando alguien quiera matarte vos puedas matarlo en cambio!"

Sakura se dedicó a entrenar, se aplicó en perfeccionarse en su técnica, se dejó guiar por las palabras de su madre. Y para cuando Sakura entendió que Naruto era su nueva persona especial ya no era la misma niña de antes. Ahora podía estar a su igual. Ahora podía ayudarlo en sus metas, empujarlo a lograrlas y estar ahí cuando lo consiguiera. Está vez su madre no gritó ni la hirió con sus palabras frías: "Ayuda a tu amigo. El te ha ayudado mucho. No lo dejes caer, porque vas a caer con él. Suerte en su busca"

Naruto y Sakura buscaron a su amigo. Trataron de traerlo de regreso, más no estaba en los planes de Sasuke volver con ellos. Aún así Sakura decidió no dejar caer a Naruto. Cuando se tuvo que enfrentar a Sasuke por salvarlo a él estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse, nada importaba si Naruto no dejaba de sonreír.

Y luego su cuarta persona especial llegó. No era una persona nueva, ni siquiera era alguien que no conociera bastante. En realidad era uno de sus amigos más cercanos: Shikamaru. El vago, el lento, el cobarde, el genio. El amigo fiel, el confidente seguro, el amor secreto. Todo eso y más fue Nara. Y gracias a Kami Naruto seguía siendo tan boca floja como siempre.

Cuando Shikamaru llegó a su puerta y le dijo "Naruto me dijo que gustas de mí. ¿Es verdad?" ella lo negó y se escondió tras la puerta, dejando a Shikamaru con la palabra en la boca y quizás el corazón herido. Su madre, como siempre, dio su opinión. "¿Eres tonta o que? ¡Ese hombre viene aquí solo para saber si es correspondido y vos como cobarde le niegas tus sentimientos! ¡Ve tras él!"

Y nuevamente Sakura hizo lo que su madre decía, ¡corrió tras Shikamaru y confesó que lo amaba! Quizás no fuera lo mejor gritarlo en la vía pública pensó y comenzó a retroceder sonrojada, hasta que el Nara pronunció su famoso "Mendosuke" justo antes de besarla. Posiblemente no sea una confirmación de sentimientos muy romántica, pero a Sakura le supo a gloria.

Años más tarde Sakura le dijo a Shikamaru que él ya no era su persona más especial, que dentro de ocho meses nacería su nueva personita especial. Shikamaru entendió, por algo era un genio. En este momento, cuando Sakura tiene por primera vez en su vida a su niño en brazos es cuando perdona a su madre. Porque ahora la entiende un poco más.

Sakura tuvo muchas personas especiales: su padre, su primer amor, su hermano, su marido y ahora tiene a su hijo. Pero ella ahora sabe una nueva verdad. Ella siempre fue la persona especial de su madre y esta siempre hizo lo mejor para ella. Desde dejar a su marido, hasta obligarla a perseguir a su amor.

- Gracias, haha.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por dejarme ser tu persona especial.

Owari

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Cualquier comentario es bienvenido! Espero que nadie quiera denunciarme, jeje, fue inspiración del momento, ¡vaya a saber como quedó!

¡Nos leemos!

Los comentarios buenos endulzan el oído, los malos nos ayudan a superarnos.

Ja ne!


End file.
